A disk-shaped insertable tool, e.g., a grinding disk or a cutoff disk for angle grinders, are usually composed entirely of bound grinding means and have a center, circular recess, via which the insertable tool can be secured on an angle grinder spindle with a clamping nut in non-positive fashion in the circumferential direction and in positive fashion in the axial direction. Insertable tools are known that have a reinforcement made of sheet metal in the region of the recess, and some are known that do not have a reinforcement.